


【浩珉】衬衫（ABO/pwp）

by kunisuke_homin



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, 浩珉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunisuke_homin/pseuds/kunisuke_homin
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 23





	【浩珉】衬衫（ABO/pwp）

郑允浩结束应酬已经很晚了，他并不是很喜欢这种场合，但是做艺人做到他这样的地位，觥筹交错到底还是少不了的。停车入库的时候他看了眼通讯器，家里的总控显示地暖和照明正常运转，室内维持在合适的温度，信息素净化系统三小时十五分钟前已启动。  
郑允浩错愕了一瞬，旋即反应过来，沈昌珉的发情期提前了。  
由于之前长时间使用抑制剂把自己伪装成beta，沈昌珉的omega机能有些紊乱，发情期并不规律，好几次正撞上组合密集活动的时间，沈昌珉自己提出要备点抑制剂控制发情期，但是郑允浩根本不允许，家里的抑制剂早就被扔完了，沈昌珉自己偷偷买了点最后被教训得好几天没下来床，也就渐渐放弃了这心思。  
反正两人的粉丝已经习惯了活动期到一半不见人影，甚至写信给经济公司问他们俩准备什么时候要孩子，后援会好早些准备婴儿用品。  
电梯门一打开郑允浩就闻到了omega的信息素，即使净化系统已经开到最大，发情期的omega散发的信息素依然立刻引爆了alpha的腺体，郑允浩随手撕掉后颈贴着的隔离贴，肆无忌惮地散发着alpha强势迫人的信息素。他上楼打开主卧的门，床上并没有人，衣帽间倒是传来一声低不可闻的轻泣，郑允浩不疾不徐地拉开衣帽间的门，沈昌珉正蜷缩在衣柜里头，怀里紧紧攥着郑允浩早上刚换下来的、还残留着alpha味道的衬衫，alpha的信息素在狭小的衣帽间横冲直撞，沈昌珉蜷紧了身子，连脚趾都勾在了一起。  
“小可怜。”郑允浩蹲下身把沈昌珉抱出衣帽间，卧室的大床承受了熟悉的重量，他想拿走碍事的衬衫，不料沈昌珉攥得更紧了，湿漉的眼睛带着点自己都不知道的乞求看着他。郑允浩俯下身，轻松剥掉了沾了水的家居裤，强势地掰开omega紧握的手指，把自己的衬衫丢到一边。  
“它不是你的救命稻草，我才是。”  
alpha信息素变本加厉地释放出来，沈昌珉无助地呜咽出声，后穴流出的水在床单上洇出一片深色，发情的omega并不需要什么扩张，郑允浩掐住他的腰直接肏了进去，湿润的肉穴兴高采烈地包裹住他，并配合地随着抽插分泌出更多液体。  
“啧，怎么这么多水。”郑允浩能感受到omega的肠液在浇灌着自己的性器，并随着他的进出从穴口溢出来，在沈昌珉的腰臀流出乱七八糟的痕迹，随便一揉都能沾一手的水。情欲早就烧红了omega瘦削的身子，烧断了他的理智，沈昌珉揪着床单，天鹅一般的颈子拉伸出脆弱紧绷的线条，甜腻的呻吟从半张的红唇流露，却时不时被凶狠的顶弄撞散了尾音。  
“不要......不要弄了......”  
“嗯？”郑允浩的身形完完全全地拢着他，像极了性交时按住雌兽的雄狮，他的性器还在他的穴里，稍一用力就能把里面闭合的小缝顶开一个口子，沈昌珉发着抖，穴肉却绞弄得愈发用力，“可是你里面不是这么说的。”  
“啊......”即使做了很多次，沈昌珉还是不能对郑允浩在床上的荤话免疫，能唱出漂亮高音的嗓子此时只能发出酥媚的单音节，他无力地任他摆布，微合的眸子只能看到郑允浩，他的alpha，满是占有欲的眼神。  
郑允浩做爱向来不搞那些花里胡哨的，可即使只是最原始的律动，也能把沈昌珉逼到哑着嗓子求饶。然而塌着腰红着眼软着嗓子求饶的后果往往是激起alpha的肆虐心，郑允浩掐着沈昌珉的大腿根，一下一下，仔细又缓慢地体验着媚肉的绞动，晶亮的涎液从omega早就合不上的嘴角流下来，沈昌珉早就被干得双眼失焦，揪着被单的手指早就松开，身体随着郑允浩的动作一耸一耸，快撞到床头的时候又会被男人拖回来架高腿继续肏，无论郑允浩说什么都答好，又乖又懵的样子让alpha险些射出来。  
郑允浩的下腹绷得难受，深邃墨黑的眸子隐隐烧红，他翻过软得如一滩水般的omega，提着他的腰找准角度肏了进去，一下子撞开生殖道的口，龟头被稳稳地含住，他舒爽地低叹一声，沈昌珉却因为太过刺激的进入醒了神，郑允浩完全标记过他，自然也插入过生殖道，可狭小紧致的甬道每次刚被插入还是有胀痛感，他手脚并用地往前爬，妄图脱离那硕硬的凶器。  
做了这么多次，还是会有不切实际的幻想。郑允浩居高临下地看着自己的性器一点点从翻红的穴口拔出，omega手软脚软根本使不上劲，没爬两步就没了力气，双腿哆哆嗦嗦地勉强支着，上本身却完全趴回了柔软的床垫，郑允浩半根性器还埋在里头。  
“哥......”沈昌珉侧着头叫了一声，声音比他们经纪人前不久刚抱养的小猫还娇气挠人，生殖道被撞开的感觉还残留在那里，胀痛过后便是折磨人的空虚，沈昌珉无意识地轻摇着臀，他自己也不知道是更希望郑允浩拔出去，还是更凶猛地肏进来。  
“你想要什么，昌珉？”郑允浩并没有动作，声音温柔地问道，如果忽略他眼中可以凝成实质的占有欲。  
“嗯？”情动的omega并不能正常地思考，沈昌珉的脊柱拉出修长漂亮的线条，内收的腰线仿佛一手就能掐断，郑允浩耐心地来回爱抚，像哄孩子般轻声道，“告诉哥，想要什么？”  
无数次的床事让沈昌珉形成了身体记忆，这个时候郑允浩想要听什么，会怎么做，他一清二楚，并十分期待，他睁着鹿般眸子懵了一会儿，软腻的声音能掐出蜜汁来。  
“想要哥哥肏进来。”  
暗夜中的巨兽凶猛地按住了他，粗大的性器整根肏进了紧致的生殖腔，被瞬间填满的刺激感让他直接射了出来，郑允浩凶狠地在他体内抽插，附在他耳畔的嘶哑磁性的声音直直送进他心底。  
“宝贝真厉害，这么粗都能含进去。”  
“不要夹这么紧，哥还不想射。”  
“叫大声点，宝贝。”  
沈昌珉无意义的叫喊染着哭腔，身体和心理的双重刺激让他想蜷缩起来，可压制在他身上的力量却不允许他这么做，生殖腔被反复肏入的快感让他觉得意识快要剥离身体，后颈的腺体拼了命地汲取alpha的信息素，完全被alpha占有蹂躏让他的omega本能十分愉悦，这种愉悦感在郑允浩的结卡住他、微凉的精液射满他的时候达到了巅峰。  
Alpha的结即使射过也一时半会消不掉，释放过的郑允浩懒散地爬伏在他身上，粗粝的舌面舔着他脆弱的腺体，汹涌的情潮随着这一次的射入缓慢地退下，被alpha完全占有的感觉让沈昌珉感到十分满足，他无意识地一伸手，正好抓到了之前被郑允浩扔到一边的衬衫，下意识攥紧并拢在怀里，疲惫地睡了过去。  
罢了，到底还是因为衬衫上有自己的味道。目睹沈昌珉举动的郑允浩无奈地笑了，他就着结合的姿势抱住沈昌珉的腰，随手扯过被子把两人盖住，也合上了眼睛。  
第二轮情潮上来的时候，就让昌珉穿着衬衫做吧。

FIN


End file.
